


pink. 💋

by omiboshii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Atsumu Moster Cock, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Incubus Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sakusa Kiyoomi Wearing Stiletto Heels, Sakusa Kiyoomi is a Cockslut, Sex Magic, Top Miya Atsumu, damn i shoulve made him step on atsumu, jk atsumu just really has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiboshii/pseuds/omiboshii
Summary: Kiyoomi gently cups Atsumu’s face, the touch is feather-light as he leans closer and mouths on his cheek, trailing on his jaw and to his ear, soft curls lightly brushing on his cheek. The warm breath that passes through Kiyoomi’s slightly parted lips makes Atsumu shudder, goosebumps arising from his skin that tingles. His hands twitch on top of the velvet sheets beneath them, it doesn't go unnoticed by Kiyoomi.“I won’t eat you whole if you touch me, you know.”“Right.” Atsumu huffs out under his breath, slowly lifts his hands from the sheets and cautiously rests them on Kiyoomi’s thighs.“That’s more like it.”---or: Kiyoomi is a sex demon and so he indulges Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167
Collections: Bottomi Week 2021





	pink. 💋

**Author's Note:**

> for bottomi week [day 3, tier 2: creampie] + [day 7, tier 2: incubus au]
> 
> hi, remember to _read the tags_ !! and please do let me know (through twt dms) if i forgot to tag something. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading!!! :D

Humans are no longer alone on Earth. Supernatural beings such as angels, demons, werewolves, vampires, fairies, witches, and wizards, have resided along with human beings. It’s a crazy world to live in, for sure; it took centuries to maintain order and peace between creatures. 

Now in modern times, a regular human being, Miya Atsumu, twenty years old, pent up and curious, decides that now is a great time to try going to a sex shop. Not just any sex shop, but an adult-only establishment that offers services of euphoric pleasure from a certain kind of creature, under the demon kind which are experts in that field. A friend or two recommended the shop to him after experiencing it themselves; Atsumu was told it’s absolutely amazing. 

_“Pink. 💋”_

Atsumu stands right outside the particular shop gingerly, the neon pink and red lights of the sign right beside the door weren’t too nice to look at for more than thirty seconds, though the colors do catch attention. The exterior of the shop resembles a bar, the wooden sign that reads ‘open’ on the door hangs. A faint scent of something sweet, like caramel candy, lingers near the entrance and seeps through the small gap between the edges of the door. 

The sugary scent allures Atsumu, as if inviting him closer, into whatever awaits behind the door. Like an ant picking up a honey’s scent, attracted and lured in. 

He takes a deep breath, as he steps to reach and push the door open. A small squeak escapes from him, the person—no, the _creature_ that opened the door before him has a sly grin on it’s lips. Atsumu freezes, breath stuck on his throat as he sees a pair of small ram-like horns and bat-like wings behind; his gaze meets a pair of gleaming amber eyes that stares at him, looking as if he’s a delicious meal. 

“Hey there, mister. You’ve been standing in front of our shop for a while now.” it steps aside, giving space to let Atsumu in, “Well, are you going in or not?” 

Atsumu swallows. The creature before him is intimidating yet _beautiful_ —must be because of their kind’s nature; their appearance almost resembles humans, if not for their horns, dark demon wings, and pointy tails. Atsumu notices the clothes it wears—a thin leather choker with a small heart dangling on the center around its neck, a corset top that hugs its slim sides perfectly, tight and black leather jeans that fits its long and slender legs, and black t-strap high heels—he forces himself to look back up, heat spreading across his cheeks. 

It’s Atsumu's first time being this close to an _incubus_. 

“Sorry,” he clears his throat and lets out a hoarse laugh, “It’s my first time here, so I’m kinda nervous.”

“I can tell.” The incubus hums with a grin. “Don’t worry, I can show you around first,” a brief pause, “I’m not going to eat you whole either.” 

The last line definitely sounds scary, though Atsumu nods and takes a step into the entrance. The sweet scent gets stronger, soothing his nervousness and welcomes him. A few steps away from the entrance hallway seemed like a lobby, the incubi—which Atsumu also notices, is quite tall as it besis beside him, the grin unwavering on his lips.

“I’m Rintarou!” 

“A-Atsumu.” 

“You’re cute, Atsumu-san.” The incubus— _Rintarou_ giggles. The light clicking of heels against the floor subtly echoes as they walk. “So, I assume you came here knowing what our shop does?”

“Yeah.” Atsumu breathes out and notices Rintarou’s tail lingering around his waist, barely touching him. He decides to distract himself by looking straight ahead. Faint and soft chatters getting louder as they near the end of the hallway. As they enter the lobby, Atsumu stills for a second, there are a few more incubi and customers. There’s a silent buzz in the room, a few tables and chairs are scattered, and across them is a small counter. 

“Let’s take a seat first, Atsumu-san. I’ll tell you our rules and conditions first.”

They took a seat at one of the tables, Atsumu was sitting across Rintarou. He listens and nods as Rintarou briefly tells him important details about their services and how the things work. Just like what Atsumu heard from a friend, the incubi services their clients by fulfilling the filthiest desires they have; using demon’s magic and spells to put them into a dream-like trance, creating illusions as the incubi pleasures the client themselves. Rintarou makes a clear example of a scenario: a man fantasizes about getting blown by his coworker, hence the incubi uses magic to create an illusion that makes the man see the incubi as his coworker while he gets blown by the incubi in reality. 

Though there are times when clients don’t have any fantasies of specific people, in that case the incubi won’t make any illusions of other faces. Rintarou also mentions that the benefits work two-way; the client’s lustful desires get fulfilled while the incubi gets fed, it's a win-win. 

“Lastly, you need to fill this up.” with a snap of Rintarou’s fingers, a piece of paper and a pen appeared on Atsumu’s side of the table, “That way, we can narrow down the choices on who can attend you, you can request someone specific as long as they’re available and willing. We also ask you for your consent to use magic on you, by signing the last part of that form.” 

Atsumu reads the few questions on the paper then writes down his answers, and marks off some boxes. On the lower portion of the paper reads, _I understood the rules and conditions, and I consent to the use of magic on me only during the session_. Atsumu checks the box beside and signs his name, slides the paper towards Rintarou who takes it. 

Rintarou hums with a smile as he skims over Atsumu’s answers, “Huh. So you don’t have anyone to fantasize about, Atsumu-san?” 

Atsumu shakes his head, “Not really… I’d feel too guilty about it, Rintarou-kun.” And he’s not really interested in anyone at the moment.

Rintarou grins as he stands up, “Alright! So let’s see who’s free—unless you want _me_ for tonight?” 

“I—uh…” Atsumu stutters and blinks. He doesn't really know any other incubi in this room besides Rintarou, and he is pretty hot. “Oka—”

“Rin.” He’s cut off when a figure looms close behind Rintarou, “Kita-san’s calling for you, to talk about the new recruits.” 

Atsumu stills in his seat, eyes widening a little and gleams at the other incubi who steps beside Rintarou. A different kind of beauty, this creature has one that makes Atsumu's throat dry and chest throbbing. Never wanting to shift his gaze away, Atsumu _doesn't_ want to stop looking. 

Small, rounded horns peeking out on top of dark curls, his gaze lowers down—eyeing the tight, black sleeveless crop top that clings onto a broad chest, the toned stomach below bare; the tattoo similar to Rintarou marked on the pale skin below the navel that signifies their kind; black, low waist denim shorts that hugs a slim waist, the hems riding up on its thick thighs; and red open-toe stiletto heels with ankle straps, that makes him think he won’t mind getting stepped on. When his eyes flicker back up, Atsumu flinches as a pair of black onyxes meets his gaze. 

Fuck. He’s been staring too much. 

Rintarou whines, “ _Kiyoomi!_ I was about to serve this guy!” 

Atsumu releases a breath that he didn’t know he was holding as the one Rintarou called, Kiyoomi, averts his gaze. 

“Kita-san’s orders.” Kiyoomi says and Rintarou sighs. “Besides,” he pauses to look at Atsumu again, a smirk curling on his lips and a hand on his hip, “I don’t think this human here, won't mind having me instead.” 

Atsumu feels his blood rushing up to his face, his fists curled on his lap. For a split second, he sees a dim glow of magenta in the pitch black pupils that stare at him—he blinks and it’s gone. It must have been a trick of the light or his imagination. Rintarou pouts and turns to Atsumu, “Are you fine with Kiyoomi for tonight, Atsumu-san?” 

“Ah—yes, it’s fine.” 

“Alright, then.” Rintarou sighs and hands the paper that Atsumu filled up to Kiyoomi, who takes it with slender fingers clad with half-palm gloves, and scans over the contents. “I hope to see you soon again, Atsumu-san!” 

Rintarou walks away from them and off to the counter, leaving the two of them alone. Kiyoomi looks up from the paper then to Atsumu with a sweet yet deadly smile on his lips. 

“Shall we, Atsumu-san?” 

* * *

Atsumu sits on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard, hair damp from the mandatory shower he took minutes ago; the belt of the white bathrobe around his waist isn’t too tight, the hem slightly riding up on his toned thighs. Atsumu holds his breath as Kiyoomi straddles his lap carefully so that the side of his knees doesn't touch Atsumu’s thighs. 

His heart thrums low with excitement for whatever’s about to happen whilst, an unsettling feeling swirls in the pit of his stomach. Kiyoomi looks down on him, gaze piercing as if he sees through Atsumu’s soul. This time, the faint gleam of magenta in pools of Kiyoomi’s black pupils was unmistakable as Atsumu stared back at his gaze. Atsumu starts to feel lightheaded and relaxed as the tension bleeds out from his body and into thin air; the sweet aroma of caramel fills his lungs, and up in his head. 

Kiyoomi gently cups Atsumu’s face, the touch is feather-light as he leans closer and mouths on his cheek, trailing on his jaw up to his ear, soft curls lightly brushing on his cheek. The warm breath that passes through Kiyoomi’s slightly parted lips makes Atsumu shudder, goosebumps arising from his skin tingles. His hands twitch on top of the velvet sheets beneath them, it doesn't go unnoticed by Kiyoomi.

“I won’t eat you whole if you touch me, you know.” 

“Right.” Atsumu huffs out under his breath, slowly lifts his hands from the sheets and cautiously rests them on Kiyoomi’s thighs. 

“That’s more like it.” 

Atsumu swallows as the low and raspy voice is spoken directly into his ear. His hands weakly press onto the soft flesh underneath, the skin of his palms burn, heat rushing up to his face. Kiyoomi trails back, stopping right on the corner of Atsumu’s lips before leaning back just a little, enough just to get a good look of Atsumu's face. His gaze lingers on the pink, soft-looking lips, before flicking up to meet the pair of honey brown eyes that hold a gentle gleam. 

The dim glow of magenta in Kiyoomi’s pupils subtly lightens up. Kiyoomi leans in again, this time he presses his lips on Atsumu’s lips; the kiss is syrupy and sweet, like honey. Atsumu’s hands moved to Kiyoomi’s hips, caressing the bare skin exposed right above the waistband of the shorts using his thumbs. Their lips mold together, occasionally nibbling and sucking, as Kiyoomi licks into Atsumu’s mouth. 

Atsumu feels even lighter, as if he’s floating while the kiss with Kiyoomi goes on. Hands are placed on his shoulders despite the decent material of the robe, Atsumu feels his own skin tingle from the touch. Kiyoomi rolls his hips down, making Atsumu grunt against his lips when their hips meet, making Atsumu realize, registering in his mind that he’s already hard. _Oh_. 

Breaking their kiss, their eyes flutter open and Atsumu looks at Kiyoomi with a hazed daze; mind gooey from the intoxicating kiss. Kiyoomi looks down between them—Atsumu’s eyes follow after a short delay—and licks his lips at the sight of the obvious outline of Atsumu’s hardened cock, barely restrained from the flimsy robe that Atsumu wears. 

“Hm.” Kiyoomi lets out a delighted hum, Atsumu feels his face heat up even more and pink flushes down to his chest. The belt that barely holds the robe together is easily unfastened with a light tug from Kiyoomi—exposing the bare sun-kissed skin underneath, toned abs, and the star of the show: Atsumu’s thick and lengthy cock, full of life as it rests on his hip—the garment pools on his sides, Atsumu takes in a sharp breath as air hits his heated skin. 

Atsumu flinches when Kiyoomi uses a finger to trail the underside of his shaft, the cold material of latex making him shudder. He bites back a moan as Kiyoomi wraps his hand around the head, rubbing his thumb on the slit and the frenulum. He’s more sensitive today than usual, most likely because of the _magic stuff_ that was casted on him, and maybe because of how alluring the _incubus_ is touching him. 

“Pent up, aren't you?” Kiyoomi lightly chuckles, lifting his finger from the slit with a thin line of precum connecting, before completely letting go of Atsumu’s cock. A whimper dies down in Atsumu’s throat when Kiyoomi brings his hand up and uses his teeth, biting on the edge of the glove, to take the latex off his hand while looking at Atsumu with hooded eyes. 

Atsumu almost _came_ from the sight. _Almost_. 

“Yeah… ‘s been a while.” He manages to rasp out. 

Hands bare and gloves discarded to somewhere beside, Atsumu flinches, as cold and slender fingers wrap around his throbbing cock, shivers running down his spine. He softly moans as Kiyoomi starts to pump him with his fist firmly, his lower abdomen constricting, hips slightly jerking and twitching from the stimulation and the pleasure it brings. 

It’s been a while since Atsumu’s last sexcapade and he simply couldn't find the time to jerk off; blame the mix of duties of a university student and a part-time employee. The visual stimulus of a hot sex demon jerking him off added to his pent up pressure; Atsumu shuts his eyes, he honestly thinks he won't last long for this one—

“Oh, as I’ve thought.” Atsumu digs his nails into the flesh of Kiyoomi’s thighs and his eyes fly open, a pained moan ripped from his throat as fingers squeeze tightly around the base of his cock, tight enough to halt what was about to be released. Atsumu’s brows furrow, _he’s so close and yet_ —Kiyoomi relishes the sight of frustration on Atsumu’s face with an amused grin, he is indeed a _demon_. “It’ll be better if you let it out in me, you know? It would be a waste, you’ve got a lot saved up.” 

Atsumu bites his lower lip, a fat bead of precum gathering on the slit of his weeping cock glistens. The feeling of his almost-climax sinks down in the pit of his stomach like an anchor, heavy and left hanging. Kiyoomi’s words, spoken with a low and sultry voice, ring in Atsumu’s ears and the thought it carries sends sparks straight down to his dick, it pulses in Kiyoomi’s hold. 

His body heats up even more, as if intoxication runs through his veins, his thoughts are clouded. Something flickers in him, a tiny candle flame that grows and burns, his pent up lust ignites. Atsumu thinks about Kiyoomi’s words, with sex hormones flooding his mind, Atsumu decided that he shouldn't pass up the opportunity to fuck this beautiful being that straddles him and release _inside_ him.

Dicksumu can wait for its relief a little longer, he supposes. 

Atsumu lets his body lead, what’s left of his rational thoughts swept away and replaced with the thoughts from his dick. He surges forward, hand curling around Kiyoomi’s nape as he pulls him in to mush their lips together for a heated kiss. His other hand squeezes on Kiyoomi’s thigh, earning a soft sigh from him as he parts his lips. 

The kiss is greedy, Atsumu takes and takes from Kiyoomi, who lets him. Atsumu makes a guttural noise when Kiyoomi starts to pump his edged cock slowly and lightly, squeezing his eyes shut as pleasure with a tad of pain burns and spreads across his body like wildfire. _Oh my god, he might get addicted to this, what if he does?_ Just kissing him like this feels good—too good that he might lose his own breath.

His hands move on their own, traveling up on Kiyoomi’s thighs and to the back, making the hem of the shorts ride up, fingers slipping past through until his hands are full of Kiyoomi’s plump ass. Atsumu gives a moderate squeeze and earns a silent moan from Kiyoomi, the incubi’s tail wrapping around his arm. 

The kiss breaks and Kiyoomi’s hand also stops. 

“Fuck, you’re not wearing anything underneath?” His gaze lingers on the mark that peeks from the waistband of the shorts, and down to the tight and obvious bulge on Kiyoomi’s crotch. Atsumu also takes in how the hem of the shorts squeeze tight around thick thighs while his hands are underneath behind. 

“Not needed anyway.” Kiyoomi huffs out a breath, slightly swaying his hips, “It saves time to get your dick in me.” 

“Huh.” Atsumu breathes out. “Wait—what the fuck, where’d your wings go?”

“I hid them. They get annoying sometimes.”

“Oh.”

* * *

Kiyoomi shudders as long and thick fingers press in him, wriggling against his tight and mushy heat. His own clothes were discarded in some corner, deemed useless, as Atsumu prods his fingers further in him. A few minutes ago, Kiyoomi found it cute when Atsumu just learned that he self-lubricates and stared at Kiyoomi in surprise, who amusingly grinned at him as he said, _“I’m a sex demon, did you forget?”_

There’s not much use in fingering Kiyoomi, really; he’s always ready from get-go when he’s working, nicely prepped by his own fingers in the showers he takes. For a demon like him, the sooner he can take a dick, the sooner he can feed his hunger.

Though seeing Atsumu’s cock, which has a notable size that’s definitely more than average and is _objectively_ big, actually makes Kiyoomi think that he won’t mind getting fingered first. He’s not afraid though, Kiyoomi would never be afraid of a dick. If anything, he wants to challenge himself by diving in and taking it into his tiny mouth to see if he’ll choke on it. 

Maybe later, after he rides the fuck out of Atsumu. 

Excitement sparks in his chest, the thought of taking in a dick of Atsumu’s size eggs on Kiyoomi’s impatience, his own dick twitches. “That’s enough,” he grabs on Atsumu’s wrist, pulling his fingers out with an obscene squelch from his slicked asshole. 

“But my dick—”

“I know, shut up.” _A dick won’t break me._

Kiyoomi shuffles on his knees, his fingers lightly grasp on Atsumu’s throbbing cock and aligns the tip towards his fluttering rim. Before Atsumu could say anything else, Kiyoomi starts to sink his hips down, whatever words were Atsumu to say seems to have died down in his throat and is replaced with a sharp gasp instead, hands grip on his hips. The stretch is _delicious_ , Kiyoomi’s jaw goes slack, silently moaning as he continues to take Atsumu in without pause. 

When he’s finally seated, he sighs in content. Clients whom Kiyoomi take in usually have average-sized or sometimes even smaller dicks, and only a few have remarkable size, in those few includes Atsumu. While it’s certainly not all about size, but also performance, Kiyoomi just misses being full. He _loves_ being full. 

Kiyoomi places a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder, the other on the thigh behind him for support. He only lifts his hips the slightest, before slowly grinding down, his ass pressing against Atsumu’s pelvis. Atsumu curses with a groan, hips involuntarily twitching. Kiyoomi moans as he feels Atsumu’s throbbing cock go deeper and presses on his prostate, “So _good_ , Atsumu-san.” 

The slow, shallow thrusts and grinding continues as they savor the mind-numbing pleasure; mixed whimpers and groans fill the room, the faint smell of sex starts to mingle with the alluring and sweet scent present in the air since the beginning. Kiyoomi’s leaking cock twitches lightly at how Atsumu is spreading him, the mark below his navel faintly glowing pink seems to catch Atsumu’s attention. 

“Can I?” Atsumu asks raspily, marveling at how pretty the mark gleams on pale skin.

Kiyoomi slows down the circling of his hips even more, whispers under his breath a simple, “Yes.”

Atsumu brings a hand closer, fingers gently caressing the mark. A low moan is ripped out from Kiyoomi, shuddering as a tingling sensation runs across his back. His body jolts when Atsumu presses on it, cock jumping at the feeling of being pressed from a sensitive spot inside _and_ outside. Kiyoomi clamps down on Atsumu’s girth, eyes rolling to the back of his head, resulting in Atsumu to grunt.

“Holy fuck.” 

It’s not obvious, only noticeable if you stare long enough, but there’s certainly a small bump; Atsumu feels it underneath his fingers, the tiny bulge from where his dick is. Atsumu slides his fingers further down, ghosting over Kiyoomi’s flushed dick; he looks up at him as if asking for permission. Kiyoomi bites on his lower lip before shaking his head, “Don’t.” He appreciates the thought, but he doesn’t want to spill before he could properly fuck himself on Atsumu’ dick. Atsumu immediately pulls his hand away and caresses on his sides instead.

Holding onto Atsumu’s shoulders with both hands this time for support, Kiyoomi lifts his hips up until only the head of the cock is left in, before quickly sinking himself down in one go. Moans come from both of them, though Kiyoomi’s louder. He repeats that again and again, building a steady rhythm. 

“ _Fuck,_ just like that.” Atsumu grips tight on his waist, breathing heavily and seems to control himself from fucking him senseless—which, Kiyoomi won’t mind if he does that at all. The pace of his hips slowly picks up, the nasty squelch and slap of skin against skin getting louder. Kiyoomi’s head swims, heat gathering in his belly. 

It feels so good— _too good_ , fucking with a dick that hits all the good spots in him. 

Kiyoomi whimpers loudly when Atsumu leans in and grazes his tongue on his perked nipple. His fingers quickly thread into pale blonde hair and tugs at the roots, pushing Atsumu closer to his arching chest. Atsumu groans deeply, licking a circle around the areola before latching his lips around the pink nub and sucks on it. Kiyoomi shudders, sparks running through his veins, letting out a drawn-out moan as he throws his head back. 

The rhythm of their hips quickens, Atsumu switching between two of the hardened nubs on Kiyoomi’s chest to give them attention. Kiyoomi looks down on him, meeting the intense gaze of Atsumu who was looking at him, something unfurls in him; a pleased feeling of being watched like this, Atsumu not daring to close his eyes shut, not when he can watch Kiyoomi bounce on his cock. 

“Kiyoomi.” Atsumu mutters, his hot breath makes Kiyoomi’s skin tingle, trailing open-mouthed kisses on his chest. 

The use of his name makes Kiyoomi feel like melting, his insides tighten around Atsumu’s twitching cock and make him grunt in response. Kiyoomi loves hearing his own name like that, like a sinful praise. His own cock twitches and more precum dribbles from the slit, dripping onto Atsumu’s abs while his tail loosely wraps around Atsumu’s arm.

The hands that gripped his hips travel south, grabbing the plump flesh of his buttcheeks and squeezing them, spreading them a little. Atsumu digs the heels of his feet into the mattress, holding Kiyoomi still and angling his hips, punching out a pitched moan from him when he snaps his hips up and hits his prostate. 

The force of Atsumu’s thrust caused Kiyoomi to lose his balance, catching himself by planting his hands on the bed, caging Atsumu’s head between. He tightly grips onto the sheets as Atsumu starts fucking him hard and deep in a fast pace, his prostate abused by getting rammed again and again, reducing Kiyoomi into a moaning mess.

Atsumu’s lips lightly brush on the shell of Kiyoomi’s sensitive ear, heavy panting and breathy moans clearly heard; his voice is deep and raspy as he chants his name like a sacred prayer. “Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi—Fuck. _Kiyoomi, ‘m close_.” 

“Inside, do it inside me— _Atsumu_.” Kiyoomi gasps between moans, honorifics left out. He lets out an almost scream when Atsumu wriggles two fingers alongside the pulsing cock in him, stars scatter in his vision, the added stretch making his cock jump and the knot in his stomach tightens. 

Atsumu does spill his release deep inside Kiyoomi, his thrusts slowing down and becoming sloppy with a low moan as he rides it out. Kiyoomi’s mind momentarily blanks out, as sticky ribbons of white spurts and paints Atsumu’s chest and abdomen with a wet sob falling through his lips. Atsumu stills inside him, satisfaction blooms in Kiyoomi’s chest, joy from being _filled_. 

When Atsumu pulls out slowly with a wet squelch, Kiyoomi silently whimpers before sitting up; it hasn’t even been a minute since and yet he already misses Atsumu’s dick. Though, before Kiyoomi could say anything he’s pushed down onto the mattress, legs hooked over Atsumu’s shoulders, almost bent into half as Atsumu leans in with a hungry gaze. 

“We’re not done yet, are we?” 

A shiver runs down Kiyoomi’s spine. He grins as he wraps his arms around Atsumu’s neck to pull him closer. _Kiyoomi can’t wait to get full again._

“Of course not.” 

_Tonight, Kiyoomi feasts._

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy :D happy bottomi week!  
> a huge thanks to [camille](https//:twitter.com/_akaashimp) for proofreading this fic!!! i also thank sol and tamago for being there and putting up with my annoying ass while writing this! i'm not very good at worldbuilding but i tried :'>
> 
> and here's a few things (and hc's) that i couldn't include in the fic:
>
>> -atsumu has a teeny tiny bit of wolf blood! their grandfather was a werewolf. 
>> 
>> -incubus and werewolves have some sort of attraction towards each other. incubi are attracted to them bc of their size and how much they can give; while for werewolves, females are kinda difficult to mate with during the season, and sex demons are the only other kind that can take their knot. 
>> 
>> -if anyone's curious what does the mark on kiyoomi's navel look like, [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jbZ0zXlY9PuYzHIXlu4bVhwHd-2OJRQj/view?usp=drivesdk)!
>> 
>> - _pink_ also has the rule where their clients should take showers before and after service! aside from hygiene, the magic that incubus use could have side effects—or humans get drunk or high with it; so the shower after is necessary. (i was supposed to end the fic after atsumu showers and omi says something, but i scratched it.)
>> 
>> -kita is pink's manager!  
> 
> 
> to people who've read this far, thank you so much for reading!!! kudos and comments are very much appreciated! <333 feel free to scream at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/hopiachan_)!!


End file.
